


Glorious

by Nightelfbane



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death Fix, Established Relationship, F/F, Fix-It, Fuck the Brotherhood, Gun Violence, Major Character Injury, Spoilers, You Shot My Girlfriend So We're Blowing Up Your Blimp, because fuck you, fuck the Institute, i swear there's no underage shit in here, im sorry that wasnt supposed to happen, oh god i accidently tagged this as underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightelfbane/pseuds/Nightelfbane
Summary: In which Glory survives the attack on Railroad HQ and kinda becomes a parent.





	1. Curie Saves The Day Despite Not Appearing In This Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Because Glory deserved better.  
> Also, fuck the Brotherhood.
> 
> WHY COULDN'T I JUST GIVE HER A FUCKING STIMPAK?

"Glory!"

Nora ran forward and dropped to her knees in front of the bleeding synth. A dead Paladin sprawled in the opposite doorway inside his shattered power armor.

Glory clutched a hand over her bleeding abdomen, clenching her teeth. "None of them got past me. Damn...that stings..."

Nora fumbled on her pouches for a stimpak. "Fuck, fuck..."

Glory's unoccupied hand clamped on her upper arm like a vice. "Listen, the Railroad's always sitting on its hand..." She gave a short cry of pain as her insides moved in ways they weren't supposed to. "You're the best thing that's ever happened." Her gaze locked onto Nora's. "Promise me you'll free them. All of them."

Nora shook her grip off. "Damn it, Glory, we'll free them together!"

Glory coughed, some blood trickling down jer chin. "Bullshit. I'm..." she trailed off with more bloody coughs.

The vault dweller finally found her pouch of stimpaks and ripped it open, spilling syringes all over Glory's lap. She grabbed one and ripped open the synth's ballistic weave shirt to administer it.

"Damnit, Fixer - " She cut off with a groan as the stimpak began to work its magic. Amazingly, incredibly, her skin and muscles and guts began to knit themselves together. "How...how the fuck?" Glory  _knew_ a mortal wound when she saw it. No way a fucking stimpak could have pulled her back from the brink.

"Remember Curie?" Nora asked, already prepping a second stimpak. She jabbed her with it, the first injection already healing its own puncture wound. Next, she pulled out a syringe of Med-X. "After she took over G5-19's body, she had a relevation regarding stimpaks. Apparently, mutfruit have some pretty powerful healing qualities." She injected Glory with the painkiller and smiled as Glory gave a sigh of relief. 

"Shit. Guess I was right, giving Curie her body."

"Yeah. She's helped a lot of people since then." She stood up. "I'm going to get Carrington. Don't move." Nora ran back to Railroad HQ, shouting for the doctor.

* * *

Hours later, Nora and Deacon walked into Railroad HQ, greeted by cheers. The sole survivor was outfitted in her Quantum X-01 power armor, her shotgun slung over her back. She carried a gatling laser on her shoulder. 

Deacon immediately began regaling the cheering crowd with tales of how he, Nora, and Tom had fought their way through "hundreds of hulking Paladins". Nora exited her power armor at the yellow repair station outside P.A.M.'s room and went looking for Glory, carrying the gatling laser.

She spotted Carrington listening skeptically to Deacon's tale. Moving over to him, she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

"Where's Glory?" She asked without preamble.

Carrington frowned in irritation at being so rudely distracted, but once he saw who it was his face cleared. "This way." He led the way to where Glory was resting on a makeshift operating table. She had been changed out of her armored coat and into a pre-war hospital gown.

"How is she?" Nora asked.

"She'll recover. Curie's improved stimpaks undid much of the major damage. I repaired any lingering damage and removed the bullets from her abdomen. I'd like to keep her here for a few more days - "

A great cheer went up from the rest of HQ as Deacon described the moment the Prydwen went up in flames. Glory's eyes snapped open at the noise.

" - but I don't think that's going to happen," Carrington sighed. "I'll give you two some privacy." He moved away.

Glory focused on Nora. "Hey there," the sole survivor said.

"Hey," the synth said groggily. "The Prydwen?"

Nora grinned, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "Crashed and burned. It was a beautiful thing. They never stood a chance."

Glory propped herself up on her elbows. "I wish I could have seen it."

Nora grinned wider and lifted the gatling laser into her view. "I thought you might, so I brought you a present."

The synth's gaze turned hungry as she took in the heavy weapon. She swung her legs off the edge of the table and sat all the way up. She took the laser from her lover's hands, running her fingers reverently over the words "Final Judgement" carved into the side.

"Straight from the hands of Elder Maxson himself."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. He tried to stop us on the command deck after we placed the bombs on the gasbags. To hear Deacon tell it, I defeated him with a single punch through his power helmet."

Glory laughed. "That sounds like Deacon alright." 

Nora hopped onto the table to Glory's right, putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. "I was worried about you," she murmured.

Glory wrapped her own around her shoulder, moving The Final Judgement off to the side. "I'm still here," she said. "No way I'm dying before you."

Nora chuckled and shoved her playfully. "Ass."

"You love it."

"Yeah, you have a pretty great ass."

The two sat together in companionable silence for a while, Nora resting her head on Glory's shoulder. In the background, Deacon regaled the crowd with wildly exaggerated tales of the Prydwen's fiery destruction.

Their moment of peace was not to last; Desdemona approached them, speaking of an attack on the Institute. When the plans were finalized, Nora and Glory set to work repairing her power armor and modifying Glory's new gatling laser. The silence was not so companionable anymore.


	2. The Chapter With Synth Shaun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glory has doubts about what Nora wants after they bring Synth Shaun back to HQ.

Two days after the destruction of the Institute saw Nora and Glory back at Railroad HQ. The normally hushed and tense atmosphere of the catacombs was replaced with laughter, light and carefree. There was still much work to be done, as Desdemona frequently reminded everyone, but even she was smiling more often. 

Glory couldn't join the laughter.

She had just finished fixing The Final Judgement, which had been damaged during the fight through the Institute. As she polished the gun, she couldn't help but look across the room at Nora. The triumphant mother was with Tinker Tom, showing her son how to fix some gadget or other. She was smiling as Shaun worked, encouraging him as Tom gave helpful tips.

The boy had declined to be moved to one of the Minutemen protected settlements, wanting to remain near his mother who lived at Railroad HQ. Everyone had been happy to let him stay, feeling grateful towards Nora for her role in their recent victories. Doctor Carrington and Tinker Tom had even agreed to tutor him when Nora was away. 

Shaun said something, too far away for Glory to hear, and the three of them laughed. She looked away. 

* * *

Glory was about to bed down in her favorite spot, tucked away in a small corner of the catacombs, when Nora found her.

"Glory."

The synth was crouched down, about to lay down in one of the ancient mattresses the Railroad used as beds. She turned, dressed in her sleep clothes, a pair of pre-war sweatpants and a patched blue t-shirt. Nora stood behind her, in her road leathers. 

"Hey," she said.

"I haven't seen you very much these past couple days," Nora replied.

Glory stood up, facing her. "I thought you'd want to be with your son."

"He's sleeping now. I was hoping to spend some time with you."

Glory glanced away. "Maybe later? I'm about to go to sleep."

Nora was twisting her wedding ring, something Glory noticed she did when she was nervous.

"Why are you avoiding me?" The words tumbled out of Nora's mouth before she could stop them. 

 _Shit_. "Uhh...I'm not - "

"C'mon, Glory. You've barely even looked at me since we nuked the institute. Is it Shaun? Do you...do you not want to be with someone with a kid?"

 _Wait, what?_ "That's not - "

"I mean that's okay, if you're not comfortable with it, but I mean I'm not expecting you to become his stepmom or anything, I think we could make this work if we give it a shot, but if you want to break it off - hmm!" Nora's anxious babbling was cut short when Glory grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. 

Nora, initially surprised, melted into the kiss with a delighted hum that vibrated against Glory's lips. She wrapped her arms around the synth and pulled their bodies flush against each other.

They pulled apart, foreheads touching as they caught their breath.

"I'm sorry," Glory said.

"For what?"

Glory pulled away, suddenly self conscious. Nora let her, waiting patiently.

"I...you had a family. You were married and had a kid. I didn't know..." She ran a hand through her white hair. "I didn't know what  _we_ were. What you wanted. I thought that...since you found your son..."

Realization dawned on Nora. "You thought that I had found my family and was finished with you."

Glory's voice was heavy. "Yeah."

Nora took the other woman in her arms again, hugging her close. "Glory," she whispered. "I could never be finished with you."

Glory returned the hug, relief flooding through her, lifting the weight off of her that had been pressing her down for the past two days. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Shaun?"

The boy looked up from Tinker Tom's terminal upon hearing his mother's voice.

"Hey, mom. Who's that?" He asked, referring to the white-haired woman at her side.

"Hey, Shaun. This is my girlfriend, Glory."

For a second, Glory tensed, waiting for his reaction. What would he say? What did he think? Does he remember his father? What if he thought - 

He smiled brightly at her. "Hi, I'm Shaun." He held out his hand for her to shake. 

Glory was taken aback, but after a nudge from Nora she shook Shaun's hand and smiled at him. 

"Hey," she said.

"So, what are you doing on Tom's terminal?" Nora asked.

"Tom said that if I could beat his score at Atomic Command, he'd let me fire this new prototype Gauss rifle he designed!" Shaun explained excitedly.

Nora held up a finger. "One: you are not firing any Gauss rifle for at least the next 10 years, especially not a prototype designed by Tom."

"But mom!"

Nora carried on. "Two: there's no way you can beat Tinker Tom at Atomic Command. Not even P.A.M. could do it."

Glory laughed, remembering that incident. P.A.M. had been moody for days afterwards, though most people didn't know her well enough to tell. 

"Hey, Shaun, how about this," Glory cut in. "I'll help you beat his score, then you can watch me fire the gun. Sound good?"

"Yeah!"

Nora couldn't stop the smile that spread across her scarred face as Glory took Shaun's place in front of the terminal, rattling off tips and tricks for the game.

There were still threats in the world. She still had a heap of assignments from Carrington, Desdemona, and P.A.M. that she had to finish. Synths still needed to be rescued and there were Brotherhood and raider goons to destroy.

But right now, Nora was free to enjoy the love and happiness of her patchwork family.

**Author's Note:**

> If you saw any grammatical or spelling mistakes, point them out so I can correct them.
> 
> And please leave other feedback, too!


End file.
